


700 Days

by DegrassiFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: “And you’re doing that by compromising your mental health.”“Frankly, you know nothing about my needs.”Those are the words that open the floodgates for Kara. They’re the ones that allow her to finally admit something that should’ve been admitted a long time ago.“I know everything about you, I’ve been your assistant for almost 2 years. I’ve been at your side for at least 700 days. You can’t be with someone for 9 hours a day for 700 days and not know what they need. How do you not know the needs of someone you lo-.”





	700 Days

**Author's Note:**

> References to Suicide, be safe my nachos. Nothing too graphic.

It’s been a month since Kara has been working for Ms. Luthor.

 

It’s a month when everything starts to enter a downward spiral.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s out with Alex, Winn, and James. She’s at a bar, on a Sunday at 10:30 p.m. She only gets Sundays off since she works as a personal assistant to Ms. Luthor. She’s trying to have a good time because it’s hard to have a good time when you work for 6 days a week with a 9-5 job.

 

She’s not having an as great of a night, as Winn is having. Winn’s taking shots with one of the band members that plays at this particular bar. He always turns into a social butterfly when he gets alcohol into his system.

 

She’s having a better night than Alex and James though. Alex is texting her girlfriend, Maggie, and James is trying to pick up anyone at the bar. She’s kind of glad not to be in a relationship because she would not want to be always waiting for them, not like that at least.

 

She’s dancing to a song when she realizes something. She forgot her keys at work yesterday because she stayed over at Alex’s apartment with Maggie. Kara’s extremely drunk when she makes a decision to go back to the office.

 

Kara’s not one to randomly take off in the middle of the night so, she tells Alex. Alex, who’s the only one who’s sober now, since James decided to order a round of shots for a random table. The music is blaring loudly when she tries to tell Alex where she’s going.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go get my keys from the office. ” Kara yells in the general direction of Alex.

 

She can hear Alex and her internal battle on whether or not to let her baby sister go on the streets alone. And drunk.

 

She can hear the no before it even comes out of her mouth. So, instead of letting her respond, Kara waves her off and walks outside to her office.

 

Things are still fuzzy when she makes a turn to the parking lot.

 

Then, her mind clears and realizes two things. One, she’s drunk and shouldn’t drive. And, two, she didn’t drive here. So, the obvious solution would be to walk.

 

The walk to the office is uneventful. Except for the moment when she thought she saw Morgan Freeman. But, then she came to her senses and realized, why would Morgan Freeman be in National City, at night.

 

Kara’s surprised to see no guards or anything. Then again, her workplace is odd and her boss is odder. She likes it better than her old jobs though.

 

She’s trying to make her way through the mazes of cubicles, when she sees her boss’s office light turned on. Her office is extremely odd.

 

Being a kind person, she decides to turn it off. After a few more moments of trying to make her way through the cubicles, she reaches for the door handle. There’s a note that’s on the floor close to the door and she sees that it’s written in her boss’s handwriting.

 

_I’m sorry_

 

That makes Kara rush to open the door because she wants to immediately disperse her assumptions on what it could mean. When Kara opens the door, she freezes. Because she’s seeing her boss, hanging from the ceiling. Then, she sobers up and attempts to figure out what to do. She does the logical thing and calls 911. She tells them everything and hopes that they come soon. A part of her is telling her that they won’t come soon enough.

 

So, she attempts to take the rope away from Lena’s neck and she succeeds.

 

Then, the ambulance comes and they take it from there.

 

The police are there too and they ask a lot of questions.

 

_Could this be staged?_

_Unlikely_

_Do you know anyone that might want to hurt Ms. Luthor?_

_A lot of people but, they would never act on it._

_Did you have any disputes with Ms. Luthor?_

_We had disagreements but, only over trivial things._

 

When the questions are asked and when Lena is loaded onto to the stretcher, Kara walks over to the side. There she overhears something a part of a conversation between two paramedics.

 

“It’s a good thing that Ms. Danvers found Ms. Luthor, if she was a minute or two late, she would’ve been a goner.”

 

Kara saved Lena once and, she’ll keep saving her until she doesn’t need to be saved.

* * *

 

It’s been a year since Kara started working for Ms. Luthor.

 

Lena hasn’t tried to do anything since the ’Incident’. She also hasn’t been in the greatest mood ever since that.

 

She has an entirely new staff ever since the ‘Incident’, she’s fired everyone except her.

 

Kara thinks it’s a way of saying ‘Thanks for saving my life’ without actually saying it. Or, maybe she has an obligation to not fire her because it would seem rude.

 

Whatever the reason, Kara is the only staff member that knows about the ‘Incident’.

 

“Kara, please tell me you’ve rented out the venue for the promotion party for our new product.” Lena says with a sigh as she rubs at her forehead.

 

“Yes, Lena. I’ve also already rented out the limo and booked your appointment with your makeup artist and hair stylist.”

 

She hears her let out a noise that could be briefly translated to Thank God.

 

Kara doesn’t want to think about how pretty Lena’s going to look all dolled up and fancier than usual.

 

Kara doesn’t want to think but, she does.

 

Lena lets her out early today since it’s Winn’s birthday. She’s glad she didn’t have to lie because she’s never been a good liar, not when it comes to people she cares about, not when it comes to Lena.

 

* * *

 

Winn gets hammered at the same bar and does the same amount of ridiculous things like he did the last time they were there. This time, Kara wasn’t drunk. At least sober enough to remember what Winn said that night.

 

_Kara was practically dragging her best friend as, she was walking to her apartment._

 

_“Kara, can I ask you something? ” he said with a slight slur._

 

_“Sure, Winn. ” she automatically replies._

 

_“When are you going to admit your feelings to your scary boss? ”_

 

Then, a catastrophic realization settled into her bones, that she like likes her boss. She shouldn’t do that. She shouldn’t like Lena Luthor of all people either. She shouldn’t like the woman who makes or breaks people’s lives. She shouldn’t like her.

 

She shouldn’t but, she does.

 

* * *

 

It’s another work day, when everything comes down. She’s on her laptop trying to arrange a seating plan for her boss’s party. Kara gets an email from an unknown address.

 

[ _VictoriaLewis@gmail.com_ ](mailto:VictoriaLewis@gmail.com)

 

Doesn’t seem so unknown anymore because, that’s Lena’s therapist’s email.

 

When she reads the email, she is furious. Not sure at who, to be exact.

 

Kara tries to enter Lena’s office nonchalantly but, ultimately fails. She practically storms in.

 

Lena’s working on something on her computer and has her eyes glued to the screen.

 

“Is there any reason that you look so angry? ” Lena asks, not bothering to look away at the screen.

 

“You’ve been skipping out on your sessions. ”

 

It comes out as more of a statement and less of an accusation.

 

“I haven’t been going because I need to make sure this promotional party goes well.”

 

Kara can’t help the anger that seeps through her voice when she speaks.

 

“And you’re doing that by compromising your mental health.”

 

“Frankly, you know nothing about my needs.”

 

Those are the words that open the floodgates for Kara. They’re the ones that allow her to finally admit something that should’ve been admitted a long time ago.

 

“I know everything about you, I’ve been your assistant for almost 2 years. I’ve been at your side for at least 700 days. You can’t be with someone for 9 hours a day for 700 days and not know what they need. How do you not know the needs of someone you lo-.”

 

“Leave.” Lena quietly speaks as she keeps her her head down.

 

“Lena, I-” Kara’s protests are cut off by Lena’s voice,

 

“Leave and don’t come back until you can separate feelings and work.” Lena’s voice breaks a little at the end but, Kara pretends not to notice.

 

And, so Kara leaves. She doesn’t decide on coming back anytime soon.

* * *

 

Kara’s been wallowing in self-pity for about four days. She tries to look for a new job but, they all seem uneventful compared to working at L Corp. Everything seems uneventful after she left.

 

While she’s reading the classifieds, she gets a knock from her door. Obviously, she’s smart and looks through the peephole and sees a warped image of her (former?) boss.

 

She decides against opening the door and leans against the wall to try and calm herself down.

 

It doesn’t last very long because she hears her name being called out in a voice so familiar, that it aches her heart to every cell.

 

She allows herself a moment of weakness and complies to her feelings and opens the door. She’s met with a face of tears, a fancy dress, and too high heels.

 

She’s also met with a hug.

 

And, something that sounds like a confession.

 

“It’s kind of hard being with a person for 700 days and never loving them.” she murmurs into Kara’s neck as she wraps her arms around the girl.

 

“Yeah, it kind of is.” she replies.

 

She’s met with the most exquisite sound to be ever made by a human.

  
She’s met with Lena Luthor’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leave comments and kudos.  
> 


End file.
